Forbidden Love
by Lil' Fizz
Summary: My own version of Romeo and Juliet! Cindy Pop moves to Sarasaland to live with her Aunt Daisy after her dad dies. There, she meets someone who finally cares, someone, mysterious and hansome. Someone she falls in love with. There's just one problem, that someone is Ludwig von Koopa. Can Cindy and Ludwig's love end the feud and finally bring peace? Rated T for character death.
1. Prologue

**Author's note! Howdy! So I'm not very proud of this story at all. But ****_Princess Pop_**** has asked me to write a Fanfiction with her character in and I feel like I have to oblige.**

**Disclaimer! I own Cindy Pop's parents, Tristan and Uncle Sebastian. Cindy Pop is owned by Princess Pop, Aunt Daisy (who is quite obviously Princess Daisy) is owned by Nintendo.**

It's been three weeks since my dad died. My mum died of cancer when I was four. It was terrible. I never really got to know what she was like; I have a very bad memory. I lived with my dad from then on; he was the King of the Cloud Kingdom. He was a great King, he was kind, caring and gentle but also fun and he was really good at playing the violin. I also have that talent.

My name is Cindy Pop, I'm 15 years old and I'm the heir to the Cloud Kingdom throne. But regardless, you're probably wondering what happened to my dad; well I'll have to tell it quickly, it still hurts.

Dad died in a car crash. It seems like a ridiculous death for such a majestic king, but that's how it happened. He was on a state visit. That's when the King of one country goes to another country to see their King and basically make sure they're not going to start a war or something like that. I didn't know where he was going, I wasn't allowed to come. I wheedled and whined for all I was worth but Dad stayed firm so I had to stay at home. That was the last I saw of my dad. An hour or two later, I was playing violin in my room when Dad's second in command, Tristan walked in.

"Do you mind?" I snapped. "I'm in the middle of practicing!"

Tristan said nothing. He looked very white in the face, very nervous, very sad.

I frowned. "Tristan?" I said. "Are you OK?"

Tristan took a deep breath, looked me in the eye and said: "Princess Cindy, I'm afraid I have some bad news. You're father is dead."

Things were never quite the same after that. I was alone, desolate, forlorn, empty.

But that's not what this story is about! It's about what happened afterwards. My Uncle Sebastian became King after that. I hated Uncle Sebastian, he was horrible and mean and cruel. He was extremely selfish; he didn't care about anyone but himself. He treated Tristan and the other servants horribly. I had nowhere to go so I went to live with him. That didn't last very long. Uncle Sebastian hated children. When he wasn't shouting at me or slapping me, he was ignoring me, neglecting me. After three weeks, I got whisked out of there and there was an epic search for any family member I had that I could go and live with. It wasn't long before they found out about my aunt Daisy. Daisy was the princess Sarasaland and I'd never met her before. That's what this story is about, what happened when I went to Sarasaland to live with Aunt Daisy and the crazy circumstances that followed.

**I only just realised that there are no Mario characters in this chapter! Sorry about that, there will be some in the next chapter I promise.**


	2. A family introduction

**Everyone has to do their own version of _Romeo and Juliet_ and this is mine I really hope you like it. I would like to thank Princess Pop for giving me this OC to work with and for ever so subtly giving me a plot to work with in the profile she gave me. So Princess Pop, if you're reading this, I'm sorry if I wasn't very accurate with your character but, here you go! Cindy Pop's story, a tale of death, sadness, friendship, trust, hatred, family but most of all love.**

Aunt Daisy knocked at the door to the house of the twins, Mario and Luigi.

The previous day I had met my Aunt Daisy for the first time. I really liked her; she was friendly, outgoing and boisterous but also kind and caring. I had found out that she had three friends she wanted me to meet, Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach. I was slightly nervous.

"You'll like them," Daisy insisted. "I'm sure you will. Luigi and I got married a couple of years ago so Luigi and Mario are your uncles."

That was a surprise! I never knew I had two unknown twin uncles!

The door was opened by a Princess in pink who I assumed was Peach. Her face broke into a grin when she saw Daisy.

"Daisy!" she exclaimed. "Come in, Mario and Luigi are here too."

She hadn't noticed me yet.

Aunt Daisy and I followed Peach through to the kitchen where two men were. One was short and fat and was wearing a red cap with an 'M' on it and was stirring cake mix in a bowl. The other was taller, thinner and wearing a green cap with an 'L' on it. He was juggling eggs but from the amount of splattered eggs on the floor, I could tell he wasn't very good at juggling. They both had moustaches and matching blue overalls.

"What's going on here?" Daisy asked with a laugh.

"Well I was _trying _to teach them how to make cakes," Peach said. "But… it's not really going very well."

"Ciao Daisy," said the red one.

"Hiya," said the green one and dropped another egg on the floor.

"Luigi, stop dropping eggs!" Peach shouted.

"Sorry," he apologised. "Hey, who's this?"

Finally, someone had noticed me!

"Oh, this is my niece, Cindy," Daisy said. "I told you she was coming to live with me in Sarasaland didn't I?"

"No," Mario replied.

"Oh, didn't I? Sorry! I must have forgotten!" Daisy laughed.

"You always do that," Mario said. "Luigi, pass me an egg will you?"

Luigi looked in the egg box only to find out that there were no eggs left.

"Oh, I think I dropped them all,"

Both princesses burst out laughing, I sniggered a bit too.

"Luigi you nincompoop!" Mario yelled.

"Sorry," Luigi said but he couldn't hold back the giggles and soon he was in peals of laughter too.

I decided I liked Luigi, he was funny. I liked Peach too, but I wasn't sure about Mario, he was quick to criticize.

**Wow that was short. Anyway, sorry it took so long, I always say that I swear.**

**Toodles!**


	3. A mysterious visitor

**So before we start this chapter I have to make a huge apology. In two of my previous Fanfictions (****_Bowser Jr is_****_kidnapped_**** and ****_The mix-up_****) I have got the personalities of the koopalings completely wrong. The reason for this is because I was getting my info from a website because I've never actually played a Mario game before. I've watched a couple of LPs but never played the games myself. I'm really, whole-heartedly sorry. The koopalings in this story will be A LOT more faithful to the original. If you've ever read anything by Cooool123 then the koopalings' personalities will be a lot like they are in his Fanfiction. Thank you for your consideration now read!**

"The ship's sinking! Get everybody out!"

"The lifeboats! Get the lifeboats!"

"Huh-wha-?" I mumbled waking up to the sound of yelling and screaming and the sight of people running around madly.

"What's going on?!" I yelled.

"The boat's sinking!" someone shouted and tried to pick me up. I struggled and got away.

I was on a huge ship but I had no idea what was going on. All I knew was I had to find Dad.

"Dad!" I yelled. "Dad where are you?!"

I ran all over the ship, trying to find him. He was no-where. I got more and more lost as I went on searching. Suddenly, the ship lurched and tipped over onto one side. I screamed. I tried clinging onto the side but it was no use, I plummeted, along with many others, into the sea.

The sea was icy, arctic cold. I surfaced splashing madly. I tried yelling out for help but something grabbed my leg and yanked me under. I screamed and thrashed about like a mad thing but it was no use. I was drowning.

I woke up screaming and sobbing.

"Dad!" I wailed.

I stopped; I suddenly remembered what had happened the day before. Dad couldn't help me, he was dead.

I sniffed hard. I got up, grabbed my violin and headed for the door. I didn't care if it was 11:00pm.

I sat in a tree playing sad tunes on my violin. The peace was wonderful but it was so lonely. I sighed.

"Oh Dad," I murmured. "So many changes are happening, I feel so powerless against them. Please protect me." I whispered the last bit into the darkness. I waited in vain for a reply, none came.

I sighed again and picked up my violin and started playing again.

"What are you doing?"

This interruption had made me jump out of my skin.

A strange creature appeared out of the shadows. He must've been a koopa, but he looked like no koopa I'd ever seen before. He was orangy-yellow with a green head and a blue spiky shell. His dark blue hair was pointed at the ends and he had one single fang. He looked mysterious, yet he had blue eyes. I read somewhere that blue eyes meant they had a pure heart inside. I wonder if that's true for Uncle Mario too…

I blushed. "Nothing," I said getting back to the question in hand. I looked across at my violin. "Just… practicing."

"At 11:00?" he enquired raising his eyebrows.

He had a thick German accent.

"Well you're awake too," I pointed out.

"You woke me up," he replied. "I heard your playing; I wanted to know who the insomniac violinist was."

**You hear that? That's the sound of hundreds of readers simultaneously Googeling what an insomniac is.**

I laughed.

"My name's Ludwig," he said.

Ludwig. Beautiful name. Very German, like his accent. It suits him.

"I haven't seen you around," he went on.

"I just moved here to live with my Aunt," I replied.

"Oh," he said.

We're both silent for a while. Awkward.

"So, do you play anything else?" Ludwig asked breaking the ice.

I shook my head. "No," I said. "My dad used to teach me until…" I broke off.

A wave of emotion rises up in me but I push it down firmly. I can't believe I was stupid enough to bring Dad up in a conversation! I should have known that would upset me.

"I know," Ludwig said quietly. "My mother passed away too."

"Really?" I asked disbelievingly.

He nodded. "When I was 8,"

"Oh, my mum died when I was 4," I said. "Terrible isn't it? I live with my Aunt now."

"I think you mentioned that earlier," Ludwig said.

"Oh."

There was another awkward silence. I tried to think of something to say but my mind went completely blank.

Suddenly, I heard a voice in the distance.

"Cindy! Cindy where are you?"

"Oh, it's my Aunt Daisy! I'd better get back," I said.

"Wait, did you say Aunt _Daisy_?" Ludwig asked. "Oh no."

"What?" I said. "What is it?"

"When you say _Aunt_ Daisy, do you mean _Princess _Daisy?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "What other Daisy is there?"

Ludwig put his face in his hand and sighed. "Oh no, no, no," he said.

"What _is_ it? Tell me!" I whined.

Ludwig looked at me. "There's something I haven't told you," he said. "I'm the eldest son of Bowser, King of koopas."

"Is Bowser that guy who keeps kidnapping princesses?" I asked.

"The very same," Ludwig replied. "Cindy, we can't be friends. You know that don't you? The feud, you're Mario's niece!"

"But Ludwig, surely we-"

I was cut off by a shout from the bottom of the tree.

"Cindy, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, why did you run off? What have you been doing this whole time?" It was Aunt Daisy.

"I was…" I looked over only to see that Ludwig had vanished. "Nothing, I was doing nothing."


	4. Meeting the koopa family

**Wow, I haven't been on here in AGES, sorry but I've been working on this side project and I've kinda got sucked into it and… yeah. But I've finished it now so I should be uploading lots more of this fanfic, yay!**

Ludwig and I became firm friends. Aunt Daisy and the others didn't find out of course. Everyday I just told them I was going to see a friend but didn't specify who.

Ludwig and I were sitting in the tree where we first met as usual, away from the prying eyes of nosy guardians. Earlier, I had found out, much to my joy, that Ludwig could play the violin as well! He was playing for me. It was beautiful, so passionate and melodic and emotional. I could hear him putting his heart and soul into that piece of music and I could have listened all day.

When he had finished, I smiled at him and said: "That was wonderful. You're so good Ludwig."

He laughed humourlessly. "You're the only person I know who thinks so," he said. "My siblings always make fun of my playing."

Ludwig had told me loads about his siblings; he had 6 brothers and 1 sister. I knew all their names and everything about them; I was dying to meet them.

"You know," I said. "I'd love to meet your siblings."

Ludwig laughed as if I was joking. "Yeah, right," he said. "Father would be thrilled."

My cheeks burned but I refused to give up.

"I'm serious Lud," I said. "I think we could do this."

He shook his head. "That's nuts," he insisted. "You're Mario's _niece_, Cindy."

"But _they_ don't have to know that," I pointed out, my emerald-green eyes shining mischievously.

"I still think this is a stupid idea," Ludwig insisted.

We arrived outside a vast castle. It was breathtaking. It was pale grey with around six or seven towers and a dungeon. I shivered wondering if anyone was locked inside. There was a huge statue of a dragon's head on top of the tallest tower and another one at the bottom, the mouth was wide open and it took me a while to work out that it was actually a doorway. The castle was enormous! Far larger than Daisy's beautiful castle, this couldn't be Ludwig's house! It sent shivers up my spine just looking at it.

Ludwig saw me staring and grinned proudly. "Yep, Father doesn't do these things by halves," he said. "He's the kind of guy who is never satisfied with second best; he has to have the biggest and best castle around. Come on in."

I was trembling as I nervously followed him into the castle. I was starting to regret this decision already, what if Bowser was as evil as he made out to be? What if Ludwig's siblings tormented me like they did with him? What if Bowser found out who I really was?

I was so stuck in a daydream that I only snapped out of it when Ludwig said: "Watch out for the spikes."

I looked down only to discover that the mouth of the huge dragon head statue actually had teeth!

_Well, he certainly pulled out all the stops_ I thought.

Ludwig led me through to the kitchen where three young koopas were munching cookies. One was on a chair, another was sitting on the edge of the table swinging his legs and the last was balancing one-handed on a circus ball.

"Hi," Ludwig said. "Hey, give us one." He delved into the cookie jar and produced two cookies and handed one to me.

"Don't tell Roy, right?" the one on the chair said. "You know he'll wolf the lot."

Ludwig grinned. "Don't remind me," he said. "Cindy, this is Junior, Lemmy and Iggy."

Iggy, the one on the table, seemed to be breaking his cookie into pieces whilst mumbling "Die plumber, die."

Lemmy, the one doing one-handed handstands on a circus ball, flipped over and landed on his feet. I applauded him but he peered at me suspiciously. "Who's this then?" he asked. "Your girlfriend?"

Ludwig and I blushed.

"No!" Ludwig insisted. "This is Cindy, she's just a friend."

"Can I ask you a question, Cindy?" asked Junior, the one on the chair. "What's your opinion on plumbers?"

"Plumbers?" I repeated. I had learnt that both Uncle Mario and Uncle Luigi were plumbers so as a result, Bowser and all his koopalings hated all plumbers. This question seemed to be a test, and I knew there was only one real answer I could have given.

"Hate them," I said. "Nosy pests, sticking their noses where they don't belong."

I didn't think I sounded very convincing but Junior smiled.

"I think you'll fit in here just fine," he said.

I smiled back at him because I felt so relieved. Maybe, I really was going to fit in here! I had passed the test so I dare say; I was going to become one of them.

Or maybe not.

Just then, two koopas, one pink and one black and white burst into the room.

"Give it back! Give it! Give back now!" the black and white one demanded.

The pink one laughed and waved a book above his head, clearly teasing him.

"_Give_ it!" The black and white one cried.

The pink one suddenly hit him on the head with the book.

"Ouch," I commented. "That must've hurt."

The black and white one sighed and rubbed his head. "You get used to it." he said to me.

"This is Morton and Roy," Ludwig introduced.

So this was Roy, the koopaling Ludwig had told me the most about. So much of a bully that he once knocked a guy out because he thought he was a girl. I never imagined he'd be_ pink_ though, just looking at him I had to bite my lip to stop myself bursting out laughing.

"Guys, this is Cindy, go easy on her Roy, she's a _friend_ not a punching bag," Ludwig said.

I didn't like the sound of this! I tried hard not to show I was scared of him but once I saw the mischievous glint in his eyes and the evil smirk on his face, I couldn't help but shiver.

"So I guess you want to see my room then," Ludwig said. He didn't sound very enthusiastic.

I nodded. "Yes please," I said. Anything to get away from all these koopalings!

Ludwig turned to go but as I tried to follow him, I suddenly tripped and fell flat on my face. I looked down; someone had tied my shoelaces together!

"I bet I know who this is the work of," Ludwig said. "Larry! You little rascal, where are you?"

Just then, a little koopa leaped out of hiding and back-flipped onto the table. Well, he _tried_ to back-flip but he ended up landing on his behind.

"Ha-ha!" he cried triumphantly. "Cheatsy Koopa strikes again!"

Ludwig grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard. "Larry you good-for-nothing little imp!" he declared. He sighed, threw his brother down and turned to me. "That's Larry," he said to me. "He's a bit of a tyke but you get used to him."

"And who are you?" Larry asked me.

"I'm Cindy," I said. "I'm a friend of Ludwig and I've heard so much about you."

I prodded him on the tip of his nose. He snarled and tried to bite my finger off.

"You're the second youngest aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said crossing his arms. "So? I can still pack a punch like my siblings!"

He started a fist fight with the air in front of him. I turned to Ludwig. "Isn't he cute?" I said.

Ludwig raised his eyebrows. "Yes," he said. "Very cute when he _steals your pocket money!_" he snapped slapping his younger brother away when he realised that Larry was trying to steal a bag of coins out of his pocket. "Come on Cindy." and he headed off towards the door.

"Well, this is where the magic happens," Ludwig said opening the door to his bedroom.

He didn't look or sound very enthusiastic so I wasn't sure what to expect but when I went inside and looked around, I found that it looked very_ him_. I had only known Ludwig for a few weeks but it was weird, I felt like I'd known him my whole life. The room was quite small and nearly everything was blue. The walls were a deep midnight blue but in contrast, his bed was a light azure colour. And in the corner sat a huge, denim-blue, grand piano.

"You have a piano?" I said. "I'm so jealous."

Ludwig grinned. "Want me to give you a blast?"

He seated himself on the little stool in front of the piano, cracked his knuckles and started playing.

It was beautiful, as all his playing was but alas, it couldn't last. After less than a minute of his playing, there was a thumping sound of something being thrown at the door and a muffled yell of: "Stop that racket will you?"

Ludwig sighed as the music was abruptly cut off. "That would be Wendy," he said. "Sisters," he muttered irritably under his breath.

"Just can't recognise raw talent, eh?" I said.

He laughed. "Thanks," he said. "Well, I guess you'd better meet her then."

We left the room and entered the incredibly pink room next door.

Wendy's room was so radically different to Ludwig's it caught me by surprise. There were so many bright colours it hurt my eyes but the room was so full of stuff that I couldn't help looking around. There were hundreds of posters all over the walls of things from cute, fluffy animals to hot celebrity pics. The carpet was pink, the curtains were pink, the bed was pink, the walls were pink, even the ceiling was pink.

"I'm guessing she likes pink then," I whispered to Ludwig.

Sitting on the bed was a yellow koopa on her mobile. She was completely bald but she had a huge, pink, polka-dotted bow on her head to show she was a girl. She had a pink, spiky shell and way too much jewellery and make-up on. I guessed she must have been Wendy.

"And she… no way! And you… shut up! And I… well of course I did," she exclaimed into the phone.

I raised my eyebrows. Ludwig cleared his throat as to address her. Wendy glared at him.

"Beat it," she hissed. "Music-for-brains." She resumed her conversation with the person on her phone. "Sorry, that was just my annoying brother."

"Wendy, I need to talk to you," Ludwig persisted.

"Can't it wait?" Wendy whined.

Ludwig shook his head and nudged me forward. "This is Cindy, a friend of mine. She wanted to meet you."

I wasn't so sure I did anymore. Wendy looked me up and down suspiciously, her piercing eyes made me feel uneasy.

"I'll call you back," she said to the person on the phone and hung up.

After about a minute of awkward silence, Wendy breaks the ice by saying: "So, Cindy, have you done the test then?"

I blink. "Test?"

"About the plumbers," she explains in a patronizing tone.

"Oh, yeah, I have," I said remembering the question Junior asked me earlier.

"Well?"

"Interfering gits," I replied promptly.

She smirked. "Good, good."

In the background we heard an annoying whining. "Ludwig!"

Ludwig sighed.

"It sounds like someone wants you, Beethoven," Wendy said.

I couldn't see why calling Ludwig the name of a famous composer was so insulting but he clearly did because he scowled at her before sloping off.

"So," Wendy said turning back to me. "You're dating my brother."

I blushed scarlet. "No!" I protested. "We're not dating, we're just friends."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? Well, whatever you say, it's clear _he_ likes _you_ a lot. He's been talking of almost nothing else."

"Really?" I asked delighted. "What did he say?"

She laughed out loud making me feel like a fool. "You see? You so do have a crush on him!"

I smiled. "Maybe," I said. "But promise me you won't tell him."

"My lips are sealed," Wendy assured me.

It was weird, I didn't like the way Wendy spoke, I didn't like how she acted, I didn't like what she said or what she did and I didn't like the way she treated Ludwig or anyone else for that matter but somehow I liked Wendy a lot, she was really cool.

**This chapter will be chopped into two parts so the next chapter comes, like, immediately after this one so just so you know because this chapter was, like, waaaaay too long and GOD DAMN IT! I've been writing about Wendy too much, now I've started talking like her! Anyway, see you when I next upload.**


	5. Caught red handed!

**OK, in the last chapter when I said '****_the next chapter comes, like, immediately after this one_****' what I ****_meant_**** was, it will be ****_set _****right after the last one. Silly mistake sorry I couldn't tell you sooner but, yeah. And thank God I've stopped talking like Wendy.**

Ludwig and I were back in his room. He seemed pretty nervous about something, I was sure I was in for a lecture.

"Cindy, you know we have to stop this don't you?" Ludwig said suddenly.

"Stop what?" I asked, puzzled.

"Don't give me that, you know exactly I'm talking about," he replied. "This friendship, it has to end now."

"What? But why?" I asked.

Ludwig sighed. "You know why Cindy, the feud. Your lot and my lot are at each others' throats constantly; we're in serious danger if we keep this going so we must end this friendship. I'm sorry Cindy."

"But they don't know!" I cried. "If we keep it a secret then what's the worst that can happen?"

I was desperate. Ludwig was the only friend I had made since I had moved to Sarasaland and I wasn't going to lose him to some feud even if it put us in danger.

"It's no good," he said sadly shaking his head. "I _want _to keep this going, God knows I do. But just _one _slip and…"

"I'll never slip," I declared.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his face. "I feel like a fool," he said. "I just never imagined I would fall for one of your lot."

My heart started racing, my mouth went dry. _Fall for_? Surely he couldn't mean what I thought he meant.

"What?" I asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

He clapped a hand over his mouth, then sighed and removed it. "My secret is out," he admitted. "The truth is…" he hesitated. "I love you."

I gasped. Ludwig loved me? Ludwig loved me. Ludwig loved me! I never realised. But the most important question was: did I love him back? One look in those sapphire-blue eyes told me, yes. Yes, yes, yes. He was all I wanted, I would give up anything in the world for him, put myself in endless danger, just to keep him safe, and keep him mine.

"But Cindy, don't you see?" Ludwig said, his boring lecture dragging me back to reality. "This is crazy, it can't possibly work. You're Mario's niece!"

"Aha!"

I jumped out of my skin as Ludwig's second youngest brother Larry flung the door open and stood pointing an accusing finger at us and grinning triumphantly.

Behind him was a huge koopa, more than twice his size with yellow skin, red hair and a green spiky shell. He, of course, had to be none other that Bowser himself.

"Ludwig!" he thundered.

Ludwig was trembling. "F-F-Father," he stuttered.

"I understand you've been having some _friends_ over," Bowser boomed, almost spitting at the word _friends_. He seemed to have a habit of shouting everything. "Is that correct?"

"W-well, j-just one friend," Ludwig replied. "T-this is Cindy." he nodded towards me, Bowser growled at me like a lion and I shivered. "I-I thought you wouldn't m-mind."

"Ah, but you didn't care to tell me that this, _Cindy _is one of _them_. A goody-two-shoes. Mario's niece I believe!"

He made a swipe for me, I shrieked and dived out of the way, under the piano and clung to one of the legs in fright. Larry dashed out the door, I wanted to too but Bowser was blocking the exit.

"You traitor!" Bowser spat right in Ludwig's face.

I saw Ludwig's eyes light up with fury. "That is so hypocritical!" he cried, his stutter clearly gone. "_You_ fancy _Princess Peach_! Well at least my love life has been successful, unlike your hopeless crush!"

I screamed as Bowser flew out and slapped Ludwig in the face, he had long, sharp claws so Ludwig got a nasty scratch on his left cheek.

"Cindy, run, NOW!" he cried.

So I did. I wept a little (or a lot come to think of it) at the thought of my darling Ludwig in pain but I obeyed his orders and fled the castle. I got a few funny looks from the other koopalings but I didn't care. I ran out, and never once came back.

**Good news! Now that the hard, itty-bitty-gritty stuff is finally finished, I'll be able to write up the much easier and much more interesting chapters that I've already written in my notebook, and you know what that means: MORE UPDATES! YAY!**


	6. Ambush!

**Hello everyone so, just letting you know, this chapter is going to be from Ludwig's point of view. Yeah, yeah, inconsistent bla, bla, bla I know but it's crucial I change the main character right here and it will change back to Cindy in the next chapter, I promise.**

I sighed. I was trying to write another symphony but it kept going wrong. I put a C here and a D there but it just didn't sound right. I screwed the sheet of paper into a ball and threw it over my shoulder. I sighed again and rested my head in my palm. All I could think about was Cindy. I loved her. I gently brushed the scratch on my cheek remembering how I'd saved her; I would do anything for her. If only she wasn't Mario's niece.

Someone came into my room, it was Junior.

We koopalings were well past the point of knocking, if you want peace in Father's castle, then good flipping luck trying to get it.

"What is it?" I snapped. "I'm busy."

"Family meeting," Junior replied. "Papa wants us all in the sitting room to discuss a plan."

I sighed and got to my feet. "I doubt it will work," I said.

Junior shrugged. "Only one way to find out," he said and ran off.

When I came into the sitting room, Father was explaining the plan to all my siblings who were sitting around, listening.

"So," Father said. "If we're going to kidnap Peach, successfully this time, we need to first get rid of all the things that will get in our way. So what is the one thing that foils our plan over and over again?"

"That would be Mario," Morton said.

"Stupid meddling plumber," Roy said.

Everyone muttered their agreement, I stayed quiet.

"Exactly! So if we defeat Mario, the rest of our plan will run like clockwork," Father said.

"But how do we defeat Mario?" Iggy asked. "Every time we try to kill him, he always defeats us."

"That's, like, the best part," Father said, clearly excited by the brilliance of his plan. "We have to destroy the closest thing Mario has first. Who knows what that is?"

Lemmy stuck his hand in the air and waved it about madly yelling: "I know! I know! It's his brother Luigi!"

"Very good Lemmy!" Father said. "So if we destroy Luigi, Mario will have no choice but to surrender to our superior might."

I entered the room silently and took a seat next to Morton hoping Father wouldn't notice me. He did of course.

"Ludwig! There you are. So did you catch the plan?"

Oh I caught the plan alright.

"You see son, I've been thinking," Father said. "I think that we got off on the wrong foot yesterday, and though I am still a little cross with you, I'm willing to give you a chance to get yourself back in my good books."

I raised one eyebrow, intrigued.

"So when you all do this ambush, I was wondering whether you would like to be in charge, Ludwig?"

"Wait, wait, hang on a moment," I said. "So, are we going to _kill_ Luigi?"

"No, no. Not kill him. I'm not_ that_ evil!" he laughed. "But, you know, ambush him, break a few things. Just to show Mario what we're made of, you know?"

I bit my lip. I liked ambushing as much as the next koopa and it was pretty important to get back on Father's good side but this was Cindy's uncle we were talking about. Could I do it? I looked at Father and sighed. I knew I couldn't escape my fate, I was a koopaling after all and besides, it wasn't like I was going to attack Cindy herself. I decided to do it, in my family's honour, and just hope that Cindy wouldn't be too mad.

"OK," I said. "I'll do it."

"Alright," I whispered. "He should be here any minute now."

I was hiding in a bush with all my siblings waiting patiently for Luigi to appear.

"But I'm soooo bored, Ludwig!" Lemmy whined.

Well, maybe not _patiently_ then.

"Shhhhh!" I insisted. "Please be quiet! We'll have to be patient if this is going to work."

"But I wanna be out clobberin' plumbers, not sittin' here in this stinkin' bush!" Roy complained.

"Roy has a point. And it's really hot and cramped in here," Wendy added. She inspected her claws. "I really need to do my nails," she thought aloud.

"You guys complain way too much!" Morton said. "Once we've found Luigi, all the waiting will be worth it."

"There he is!" Larry cried pointing to the younger Mario brother wandering along the road.

I took a deep breath. "OK, let's do this thing!" I cried.

We all ran out of the bush yelling out war cries.

Roy got there first. He snuck up behind him and kicked him to the ground causing him to pass out. Poor Luigi didn't even get a second to realise what was going on. Roy called the others over and they attacked him heartily and earnestly.

I strode up and signalled for the others to move out of the way. They all stopped fighting and stepped aside. I raised my staff above my head and… and… I couldn't do it. I looked at Luigi; he looked so helpless, so innocent, so vulnerable. I dropped my staff on the ground.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

I didn't really know who I was saying sorry to.

"Ludwig?" Junior asked. "What's the matter?"

I shook my head. "I…I can't do it," I said. A tear ran down my cheek. I was ashamed, angry at myself. I had let my family down. Refused to do my duties because a mad romance had got in the way.

"Guys, he's waking up!" Larry warned.

All of the koopalings ran off in fear of being caught, leaving just one behind, me.

Luigi groaned and clutched his head.

"Owwwww," he moaned.

"Oh my God," I said. "Luigi are you OK?"

Luigi looked up at me. "Like you care," he said. "Ludwig, how could you do this to me?"

"What? No, no this wasn't me I swear," I said.

Luigi got to his feet and glared at me. "No, of course not," he said sarcastically.

He strode off head held high clutching his right arm. I stared after him. I was aware that Father would exterminate me if he found out how I wimped out, and given how much of a snitch half of my brothers were, that was inclined. But I only had one thought in mind as I watched Luigi disappear from view: Cindy's going to kill me.


	7. A discovery, and a disaster!

**This chapter, like I promised, is from the point of view of Cindy.**

I was the first to notice. Uncle Luigi was limping slowly towards the castle clutching his arm. He gave way and collapsed to the ground. I gasped and ran out to him but not before telling Aunt Daisy what I had seen.

I ran out of the castle to where Uncle Luigi was lying.

"Uncle Luigi!" I yelled. "Are you OK? Where does it hurt? Can you see me? Who did this? Say something Uncle!"

He looked at me, clutched his head, then winced because he had used his bad arm. He was really wrecked. His right arm was bleeding and he had twisted his ankle. He was battered and bruised. He had a cut on his left cheek and blood on his hands and face. He rolled over onto his back and said one word:

"Ouch,"

Uncle Mario came running followed by Aunt Peach and Aunt Daisy.

"Luigi!" Mario exclaimed.

It was clear that Mario adored his brother, it didn't surprise me, they were twins after all. As Mario knelt down by Luigi's side, I could see the worry and concern on his face. But as he tenderly wiped the blood off his brother's face, his face suddenly shadowed with anger as he thought of something.

"Luigi, who did this?" he asked.

His voice was quiet enough but it sounded sinister, like a growling dog. I could tell he was plotting his revenge.

"Lu…Lu…" Luigi tried to get the word out. "Ludwig."

"Ludwig?" I gasped. "No!"

This couldn't be true. I was shocked, appalled. I knew Ludwig was Bowser's son but surely he didn't do this! He didn't want to be evil, I knew it.

"This can't be true!" I insisted.

Everyone was staring at me, confused. I took a deep breath.

"I love him."

There was a shocked silence.

Mario looked at Uncle Luigi, (who appeared to be sleeping, though he might have been unconscious) then back at me. He looked disgusted.

"How could you?" he snarled. "You're never to see him again. Do you hear me? He's nothing but a rascal, just like his dad"

"No! He's nothing like that, you don't even know him! You can't stop me from seeing him!" I shouted.

Mario glared at me. "Oh yes I can," he thundered. "I'm your uncle, you do as I say."

A tear ran down my cheek. I needed someone kind to help me change Mario's mind, and fast. I turned to Aunt Daisy.

"Aunt Daisy, please…" I begged.

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Cindy, but Mario's right. I'm not having you associating with people like Ludwig," she said.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM!" I roared.

"I know that he hurt my brother," Mario declared. "And that's enough."

He got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Peach asked.

"To get revenge," Mario replied.

"No!" I shrieked. "No, Mario please!"

Aunt Daisy had to hold me back. I was taken into the castle where I was forced to stay. I bawled my eyes out but it was no use, Mario stayed firm.

**Wow, that was short. Anyway, don't worry, Luigi isn't dead just badly injured. He'll get better in the next chapter, I promise.**


	8. Roaring for vengeance

**This chapter is from the point of view of- you know what? Why don't I just name the chapter after the person that it's from the perspective of? Yeah, I think I'll do that now.**

**Ludwig**

"Surely this is child labour," Wendy said. "I could be doing so many important things right now."

I sighed. "It's just shopping!" I declared. "It's not like Father's asked you to climb a mountain or something."

Morton, Wendy, Junior and I were heading off to the shops as Father's orders. The others had weaselled their way out of it, of course.

Morton inspected the list. "Apples?" he read. "Why do we need apples? No-one eats them!"

Junior laughed. "Yeah, you have a point," he said. ""But I kinda like to get out, you know? It's something to do."

I shrugged. "I suppose," I said.

Then suddenly, out of the blue, without any warning whatsoever, a plumber in red burst out of the bushes and stood before us, his eyes latched onto me, scowling.

"Ludwig," he snarled.

"Mario?" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't act the innocent. You and I both know what you did to my brother, well its payback time."

He stepped into a fighting stance.

The penny dropped when I realised that Luigi had of course told Mario what 'I' had done. The Mario brothers were thick as thieves so once he knew, Mario had immediately come roaring for vengeance.

"No, no, no. listen Mario," I said. "It wasn't me! I didn't do anything to Luigi, I swear!"

I couldn't even defeat Mario in his normal state, but this was angry Mario. His need for revenge and his anger at what he thought I had done was making him much more powerful. This wasn't going to end well.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked, panicked.

Junior whimpered in fear and clung to Morton who looked utterly vexed.

"I'll kill you Ludwig!" Mario shouted. "I'll do whatever it takes, I'll avenge Luigi!"

"NO!" Morton yelled. He pounced onto Mario throwing him off course. They rolled around battling and wrangling with each other for about five minutes while Wendy and I stared and Junior sobbed whilst yelling "WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!"

It was clear that Mario was winning, he was a lot stronger and Morton's never been the best fighter. Even so, Morton showed willing and determination as he gave Mario a nasty (yet greatly deserved) gash on his right shoulder and at one point, even resorted to biting his ankle. But nevertheless, Morton could never hope to defeat Super Mario and once they had rolled over and Mario was on top, he took his hammer out of his pocket and brought it crashing down on Morton's face. Gradually, Morton stopped writhing around.

"Ludwig," he murmured.

All was silent as the ghostly whisper of my brother muttered my name.

"Tell Dad…tell him I love him."

And he was gone. Taken by the spirits.

Mario got up, panting hard, brushed himself down and glared at me.

"What have you done?" I whispered.** (Yes I stole this line from Lion King 2!)**

"The same thing you did to me," Mario replied. "Only what you rightly deserve."

"You're a monster," I declared. "I didn't touch Luigi, how could you do this? You're nothing but a-"

I was abruptly cut off as Mario slapped me hard across the face. I stepped back, stunned placing a hand to my flaming cheek.

"You beast!" Wendy screamed.

"You're nothing but a murderer," Junior said. "A black hearted murderer."

Mario ignored them both, even when Wendy burst into tears. I couldn't cry, I couldn't show I was weak, I had to stay strong. Mario kept his glare on me.

"Ludwig, I hereby exile you from The Mushroom Kingdom _and _Sarasaland," he said. "You're worse than all of your siblings put together and I never want to see your face again for as long as I live." He gave me a hard shove and I fell to the ground.

"We're done here," he said and with that, he strode off into the distance, head held high.

I got up and padded over to where poor Morton's lifeless body lay. When I saw him, I finally broke down into tears. Morton, my chatty younger brother was really, finally dead. He looked terrible. He was a bloody mess but he also had a pained expression which broke my heart. One of my tears splashed onto his cheek. If this was a fairytale, he would have woken up and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. But it wasn't a fairytale, so Morton stayed as still as a statue. I finally knew what it felt like to be Cindy after her Dad died. Sure I was sad when my mother died, of course I was, but I was 8 at the time. I didn't really understand it properly. Now I did. I was overwhelmed by feelings of grief that I'd never experienced before. But the one thing worse than the aching pain in my heart, was the sting of guilt. The feeling that Morton had jumped to defeat Mario in order to save me therefore, his death was on my hands.

**Wow, that was depressing, sorry about that. Shall I tell a joke to lighten the mood? OK!**

**I say, I say, I say, Walter from the Muppets has no nose!**

**How does he smell?**

**Awful!**

**What do you mean that was terrible?!**


	9. A rescue, an argument and a shock

**Cindy**

I was grounded. Locked in my room. Possibly for years, maybe even for the rest of my life. I wasn't going down without a fight. I screamed the house down.

"I HATE YOU MARIO!" I roared flinging first a hardback dictionary, then Bozo, my teddy bear and then one of my trainers at the door.

I bellowed, kicked the wall, punched the door, and hurled several things in pure fury. In my anger, I actually broke quite a few of my things. But eventually, I had to admit defeat and flopped down on my bed and sobbed.

Why was I so upset? Was it because I couldn't see Ludwig again? Mostly. Those words that Mario said kept replaying in my head. _Never see him again. Never, never, never. _So loud, it sounded like someone was shouting them in my ear. _Nothing but a rascal, just like his dad._ I burrowed under the covers and tried thumping my head on the bed but they wouldn't leave me alone. But it wasn't just the main problem that was giving me a throbbing headache, there were so many other problems on my mind, it made my brain hurt.

I couldn't stand the thought of Mario raging his revenge on Ludwig; I was so outraged with Mario I wanted to kill him. There was also a pained feeling of betrayal. Had Ludwig betrayed me? Did he attack Uncle Luigi? It certainly looked that way. How could he? I thought he loved me, and he just went and attacked my Uncle?

I was so angry, so confused. I felt trapped, like a caged animal, literally. I had never been good with small spaces and being locked up tended to make me panic.

But the thing that hurt me the most of all; the thing that made me so angry I wanted to tear things up, break things and punch people right in the face was the feeling of powerlessness. The fact that everything was being decided for me, my opinions didn't matter and I had no choice in anything. The fact that people (specifically Mario) felt like they could just waltz in, make my decisions for me, control my life, ban me from things and think that I didn't count as a person was so infuriating I could explode. I may have been a kid but I was _15_ surely I was old enough to have some say in things. And besides, I was a _princess_! (Which, by the way I loved). I was used to being obeyed, bowed to. Ever since I moved to Sarasaland, I've felt like I'd lost my title. It didn't matter who I was because I was just a kid.

I must've fallen asleep because I awoke to the sound of tapping on my window. I wiped my eyes and walked over to my window to see what it was.

Oh joy of joys, wonder of wonders. There, standing in a dish-shaped, roofless helicopter, was Ludwig. I was overjoyed, I thought he was dead!

I opened the window. Ludwig was grinning triumphantly, arms crossed, blue eyes shining with victory.

"Need a ride?" he asked.

I was speechless, all I could think to say was: "Where did you get a helicopter?"

Ludwig shrugged. "I borrowed it off my little brother," he said.

"You koopas are so weird," I said.

Ludwig laughed. "Well?" he said. "Fancy a spin?"

I grinned. "Yes please!" I declared.

He held out his hand in a majestic way. "My lady," he said.

I took it and climbed into the helicopter. As we rose into the air, I turned around and gave a two-fingered salute to the castle.

"So long suckers!" I cried. "If you think that you can keep me locked in one poxy room my whole life, then you're so wrong!"

The silence in the helicopter was peaceful but icy. I couldn't properly enjoy the moment when the same painful thought kept coming into my head. Eventually, I couldn't stand the tension any longer so I broke the silence.

"So, is it true then?" I asked. "Did you attack Uncle Luigi?"

"No," he said. "I swear I didn't, whatever Mario said. Luigi just got the wrong end of the stick."

Anger bubbled up inside me. "Oh sure," I said sarcastically. "Luigi came home battered and bruised, he immediately told us it was you but you didn't do it. Of course not."

"I_ told_ you, Luigi got the wrong idea. I was the first person he saw when he woke up after he got ambushed."

"So you know he got ambushed?" I pointed out. "Face it Ludwig, you can't deny it, I know you did it."

I turned my back on him, ashamed, and rested my elbows on the edge of the helicopter, cupping my head in my hands, staring out at the view.

"Cindy, listen I-"

"SHUT UP!" I roared losing my temper suddenly. "You're such an infuriating traitor Ludwig von Koopa!"

"I betrayed _you_?!" Ludwig said, exasperated. "I honestly feel like I've betrayed my family because I was too cowardly to attack Luigi! How many people am I going to let down today?"

"You're heartless you are!" I yelled. "Have you got any idea how hurt I am?"

"Oh yeah?" he shouted. "How about how hurt _I_ am, huh?"

The penny dropped; I froze and covered my mouth with one hand. "Mario," I whispered. "He went off on a rampage to seek his revenge. What did he do?"

"He killed my brother," Ludwig replied and turned around so I couldn't see the tears in his eyes; I did see though.

"Oh my God," I said. I wrapped my arms around Ludwig and hugged him, nestling into him.

"I'm so sorry, Ludwig," I said. "For everything."

He didn't reply.

It was silent for a while. I knew I shouldn't say anything but I had so many questions n my mind; I couldn't keep my mouth shut for long.

"So, what did Mario do to you?" I asked eventually.

Ludwig sighed looking out at the view and refusing eye-contact. He said only one word: "Exile."

I gasped. "No," I whispered. "From where, Sarasaland?"

He nodded. "And The Mushroom Kingdom," he said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"There's nothing we _can_ do. It's hopeless. We're just kids, we don't count. We can never beat them," he replied sighing.

"No Ludwig," I said. "We _can _beat them and we _will_." I took hold of his hands, forcing him to look at me. "Because we have one thing stronger than any number of armies they can throw at us."

Ludwig looked confused, like he had no idea what I was talking about. I gazed longingly into his sapphire-blue eyes.

"We have love." And I kissed him.

When we kissed, I felt like everything was alright. It didn't matter that my Dad was dead, it didn't matter that my Uncle was a black-hearted murderer, it didn't matter that the one I truly loved had been exiled from ever seeing me again because right now, I was safe, with Ludwig.

"Hey! Ludwig! And…Cindy? What are you doing?"

This shout had made us break apart.

Ludwig looked over the edge of the helicopter to see who it was. He gasped and then face-palmed. He looked back at me and said one thing: "We're busted."

**Yep, another cliff-hanger! Please don't burn down my house and throw knives at me because that chapter was waaaaaay too long so I had to end it fast. I promise I'll update again soon.**

**So long!**


	10. The mystery interrogator

**Author's note: This is a one-off! Do NOT expect this again. I only sneakily did this once because I knew some of you would be dying to know who the 'Mystery interrogator' was. So here you are.**

**Cindy**

"Who is it?" I asked, trembling.  
>What if it was Uncle Mario? Or Bowser? Or Aunt Daisy? Oh no, this wasn't going to end well. I was going to be in so much trouble, and God knows what was going to happen to Ludwig.<br>Ludwig didn't answer my question, but as the helicopter descended slowly to the ground, I could see a small, yellow and green dot slowly come into view on the ground. I held my breath, it was time to face the music.  
>I sighed with relief when I found out who it was. The mystery interrogator was none other than Ludwig's youngest brother, Bowser Jr.<br>"Junior, what are you doing here?" Ludwig demanded.  
>Junior was so afraid, he started trembling and he stuttered when he spoke.<br>"I-I-I, Papa sent me. T-to find you," he stuttered. "H-he wants you home, h-he's going crazy."  
>Ludwig sighed. "I can imagine," he said.<br>I gathered that they were referring to what had happened to Morton.  
>"Junior?" I enquired. "Why were you so worried about<em> him<em>?"  
>"He's a massive snitch, trust me," Ludwig murmured back.<br>"I heard that!" Junior declared. "I am _not_ a snitch."  
>"Oh shut up, but seriously this is urgent. If you tell <em>any<em>one what you just saw, I'll-I'll chop your ears off!"  
>"I don't have ears."<br>I sniggered. Ludwig blushed scarlet. "But Junior, this is vital, you hear me?" he said. "Cindy and I love each other and we're not going to let that be destroyed by an ignorant little tyke (**Ignorant means stupid by the way, not rude) **because if you tell anyone, I'll...I'll...I'll tell Roy you still sleep with your teddy bear!"  
>It was clear he'd hit a nerve because Junior flinched. "OK! OK, I won't tell anyone, I promise! Your secret's safe with me," he insisted.<br>"Good," I said.  
>"So I suppose we'd better be getting home," Ludwig said.<br>"Yeah," I said. My heart started racing. I prayed that he would ask the inevitable question.  
>"And <em>you<em> had better be getting home too, Cindy," Ludwig said.  
>I winced. "But Luddy, you know I-"<br>"No buts," he insisted. "It'll only look suspicious if you don't."  
>I sighed. "Fine," I said. I gave him a peck on the cheek and dashed off into the bushes.<br>Little did Ludwig know, I had my fingers crossed. I loved Ludwig very much, but I often didn't agree with him, and I didn't always do what he said.

**Hey, listen, I know ****_this_**** chapter kind of ended on a cliff-hanger like the last one did, but not as much. Anyway, I can't conclude this without leaping into epic finale because , spoilers, THE END IS NIGH! Next chapter actually so be sure to join me on that. Peace out!**


	11. The final battle!

**I'M BACK! Just warning you, I'm only here for a certain amount of time, because my AMAZING Uncle is having some issues with computing but I promise you, some day, I'll be back for good. Anyway, I couldn't decide whose point of view to put this chapter from, so I just put it in third person. I'm sooo inconsistent. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Kids," Bowser boomed to his seven optimistic, listening children. "I don't know about you, but I'm absolutely fed up of losing to Mario."

"We all are," Larry replied. "But what are you going to do about it?"

Bowser ignored this question as he looked across at a photograph of all eight koopalings hanging on the wall. He removed it from the wall and stroked one finger over the face of Morton Koopa Jr. The one child who had been so cruelly taken from him.

"I've already lost one son," he said. He looked back up at his kids. "And I'm not going to lose another one."

"You're not going to cry, are you, Papa?" Junior asked. "Please don't cry, you know I can't bear it."

Bowser sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "No, no I'm fine," he insisted. "But I've realised that the reason we've been losing to the Mario bros so much is because we've been thinking too small. We need to think _much_ bigger. Huge_. Massive_, even."

Ludwig pricked up his ears worriedly, where was he going with this?

Bowser stood grinning confidently and raised his arms in a powerful stance. "Boys," he said, before quickly adding "And Wendy," when he realised that his only daughter was glaring at him. "It's time to kill Mario!"

Five of his seven children cheered and chattered enthusiastically. Junior glanced over worriedly at a horrified Ludwig.

His mouth had fallen open with the shock, his blue eyes wide with surprise and fear.

This was a disaster! This couldn't happen, Ludwig had already been accused of attacking one Mario bro, he was _not _going to attack the other one.

_I'll not have a part of this!_ he thought. _I'll refuse! But I _have _to warn Cindy, even if it means betraying my whole family, I have to do it._

He stood up abruptly.

"Everything alright, son?" Bowser asked him.

_Refuse, refuse, refuse! _demanded the voice inside Ludwig's head. _Tell him that he can't do this, and even if he does, you'll have no part of it. Tell him you love Cindy._

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ludwig said. "I just remembered I have to go and...do something."

_Why did you say that you stupid koopa?! You really are a wimp!_

"Very well, but be quick," Bowser said. "You don't want to miss the big _fight _do you?"

Ludwig flinched slightly at the word _fight_ but he tried to cover it up.

"No, no. I'll be back in time for that, I promise," he said and fled out of the front door.

Daisy knocked softly on Cindy's bedroom door.

"Cindy? I've brought you some dinner," Daisy said. "You're not sulking, are you? You were making a right racket earlier and now, suddenly you've gone quiet."

_Too quiet_ Daisy thought as she slid back the bolt and opened the door.

Daisy dropped the tray on the floor in shock at what she saw. Cindy had vanished! Escaped!

"I have to tell Mario!" Daisy exclaimed

The only exit, the window, was wide open. _That must've been how she escaped_ Daisy thought, as the door wasn't touched. But Cindy's room was on the top floor, she couldn't have jumped out without crashing to the ground. This could only mean one thing, Cindy had been rescued, and by someone with a helicopter handy.

Meanwhile, Luigi walked in on his brother playing Paper Mario the Thousand Year Door in the sitting room.

"Come on, bro, playing your own game, isn't that a bit vain?" he said.

Mario laughed. "I'm just trying to take my mind off a few things," he said.

"Oh, yeah," Luigi replied. There wasn't really much else he could have said.

Mario sighed and paused his game. "Cindy's just so stubborn, I don't know how I'm going to be able to stop what's going on between her and Ludwig," he said.

"Maybe...maybe you _shouldn't_ stop it," Luigi said. "I mean, it is _love _after all and you can't really stand in the way of that."

Mario stared at his brother. "Luigi, this is the same guy who ambushed you, you know that right?" he asked, and then he sighed. "I know how much they like each other," he said. "That's the problem; I just don't know what to do!"

Their conversation was cut short when there was a frantic banging at the door. They opened it to find a terrified-looking Yoshi.

"Mario! Oh, thank God!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"What's the matter, Yoshi?" Mario asked.

"It's Bowser! He's coming this way with koopalings and servants in tow. He's raging war on us; war!" Yoshi cried.

"What? But I can't fight them all at the same time, by myself!" Mario said.

"What are we going to do, Bro?" Luigi asked.

"We're doomed! We're all doomed!" Yoshi wailed.

"Shut up Yoshi, I can't hear myself think!" Mario declared clutching his head. "Alright, here's what we're going to do. Round up the Toad army, Luigi, you'll have to help me fight Bowser. Make sure the princesses are safe and for Pete's sake, under no circumstances should _anyone _let Cindy out of her room!"

"Mario!"

Mario spun around to find Daisy running down the stairs.

"Mario! Cindy's disappeared!" she cried.

"WHAT?!" Mario yelled.

"I just went into her room and she'd vanished!" Daisy said.

"Ludwig must've taken her, oh I'm so stupid!" He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "That stubborn girl!"

He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. "OK," he said. "Yoshi, you go and find Cindy. Look all over the kingdom, even go to the Darklands if you have to."

"Th-the Darklands?!" squawked the terrified green dino.

"You have to, it's a matter of life and death," Mario replied. "Luigi, assemble all the Toads and Yoshis you can find. Daisy, find Peach and make sure she doesn't join in the war. You know what she's like. I'll go get my hammer. This is going to be a tough battle, guys but I know we can do it. We just need to work together."

**That's really cheesy, Mario!**

Mario looked around at his friends. He knew he couldn't let them down, he had to do this.

The four hi-fived and ran their separate ways.

Cindy sighed. She felt so lonely strolling around in God-knows-where all by herself. Ludwig had left and she had promised him that she would go home but secretly she knew she couldn't. Home didn't feel like home anymore, she couldn't go back to her black-hearted killer uncle. She'd already escaped from him once, she wasn't going to walk back into his trap and she'd rather die than apologise to him.

But what was she going to do with herself though? As Cindy began to ponder this thought, she was interrupted by a rustling in the bushes. Suddenly, someone pounced out from behind a bush.

Cindy gave a start, afraid that it might be Mario but she sighed with relief when she realised that it was none other than the German composer himself, Ludwig.

"Cindy! Oh, thank God I found you," Ludwig said. "I've been searching everywhere for you."

"Why? What's the matter?" Cindy asked.

"My father's just raged war on your lot," Ludwig said. "And you know what that means."

"Someone's going to get killed," Cindy said shivering. "We have to stop them!"

"We can't," Ludwig said mournfully.

"Of _course _we can, Ludwig. Remember what I said, anything's possible!" Cindy declared jumping up and sprinting off. Ludwig was forced to follow.

**This chapter is going to have to be chopped into two because of it's immense length. But I will upload them at the same time so I'll see you soon. P.S. I can draw vampire fangs, look: **VV


	12. The final battle part 2!

**Hey guys, I forgot to tell you all last time but I'm planning something new with this fanfic, not much, it's just that I'm spacing it out a bit more so that it's easier to read. If you don't like it then...well...I'm sorry but you must like your eyes hurting. I'm not going to change back so don't ask me. OK? Great. Now read!**

"Ah Mario, long time no see," Bowser said smirking evilly.

Each word hissed threateningly like a viper.

"Why are you here, Bowser? What do you want?" Mario demanded, scowling.

"I want people to stop ridiculing me. I want victory for once in my unsuccessful life. I want to stop thinking so pityingly small. I want...to kill you, Mario!" Bowser declared. "And also, your princess would be nice."

Mario spat on the ground. "No chance, Bowser," he said. "I've defeated you every single time in the past, why should this be any different?"

Bowser's grin grew even larger. "Oh you'll see," he said. He raised his voice to address his armies. "Attack!"

But Mario never did get to see because before the fight could commence, two figures hurdled into view and thudded to the ground right in between Mario and Bowser.

"Cindy?" Mario said disbelievingly.

"Ludwig! There you are!" Bowser said. "Better late than never, eh son?"

Ludwig didn't move, he said nothing.

"Mario, you have to stop this feud," Cindy said. "Someone could get hurt."

"They already have," Mario snapped.

"I mean _really _hurt," Cindy said. "Killed, even. Is that what you want?"

Mario gave Cindy a dismissal wave of his hand. "You don't understand, Cindy," he said.

"No I don't. _That's _why you've got to stop it. It's just petty and childish keeping it going so long. Isn't it time we put our differences aside?"

"This is about Ludwig, isn't it?"

Cindy blushed and glanced at Ludwig. "Mostly," she admitted.

"Well then you're wasting your time," Mario insisted crossing his arms. "I'm never going to accept him. He's Bowser's son!"

"But he's not _Bowser_," Cindy pointed out. "My uncle - not you, a different one, from my dad's side, he is cruel and selfish and spiteful but I don't let that affect me. You can't judge someone by their family, Mario."

Mario was at a loss for words. "But..." he stuttered. "But...but..."

"Listen," Cindy continued. "I'm not asking you to make friends with the guy who kidnaps your girlfriend every day. I just want you do accept his son, can you do that?"

"Yeah, his son who ambushed Luigi," Mario said. "You don't seriously expect me to forgive him for that do you?

Ludwig clenched his fists. "For the last time, I didn't ambush Luigi!" he snapped, speaking for the first time.

Mario raised one eyebrow, clearly not believing any of it.

"Fine, ask him then," Ludwig said.

Cindy turned to Luigi. "Uncle Luigi," she said. "Did you see Ludwig attack you?"

Luigi didn't know what to say. He knew he shouldn't disobey his brother but he didn't want to drop Ludwig in it.

"Well...he was the first person I saw when I woke up," Luigi said.

"Did you _see _him attack you?" Cindy persisted.

Luigi hesitated. "No," he said.

_Mario's going to kill me._ he thought.

Cindy and Ludwig crossed their arms and grinned confidently.

Mario frowned. "Alright then, tell me. Who did attack Luigi?"

"I'm no snitch," Ludwig said. "Koopalings don't tell."

Mario's eyes narrowed threateningly until Ludwig felt uneasy.

"It was my siblings," he said. "I was _supposed_ to attack him, I organised the ambush, I went in for the kill but I just couldn't do it." He hung his head, ashamed.

"Oh, Luddy," Cindy crooned as she put her arm around him.

Mario sighed. What a fool he's been! It was as clear as crystal to him now. Ludwig truly did have a good heart and he'd been cruel enough to stamp all over that. Everyone, even his own brother, had warned him of how wrong it was to shatter such a strong and beautiful love but he'd been too stubborn to listen. Cindy was right; he really was childish to keep this feud going so long.

"I finally understand everything," Mario whispered.

He looked up at the two star crossed lovers he had so harshly tried to tear apart and for the first time, he didn't see a problem, he saw a radiant love, and that was something he understood.

Unfortunately, the beautiful and moving moment was ruined by the one they call Bowser.

"Ludwig, are you seriously telling me you've gone...good?" he exclaimed. "I always knew you were a traitor but this is ridiculous!" He turned to his other koopalings. "Alright kids, you can do away with this back-stabbing deserter. Attack!"

No-one moved.

"What's wrong with you?!" Bowser exploded. "Junior, tell me _you _haven't been corrupted?"

"I'm sorry Papa, Ludwig's right," Junior said. He went to stand next to his eldest brother. "We have to abolish this feud business; it's getting out of hand."

"You're all traitors!" Bowser roared.

"Let it go, Bowser," Mario said. **(unintentional ****_Frozen _****reference, I actually wrote this before ****_Frozen _****came out!) "**This has gone on long enough; it's time to finally bury the hatchet."

"Way to go, Uncle!" Cindy cheered.

"I can't," Bowser insisted helplessly. Suddenly, he didn't look big anymore. He had stopped shouting (for once) he looked troubled, almost like he was going to cry. "I _have_ to keep this going for...for Morton."

And without warning, Bowser suddenly leaped in the air to attack Mario.

Who would jump to Mario's rescue, but his valiantly loyal brother Luigi. Although, Luigi was extremely cowardly, he would do anything to save his brother and if that meant putting his life on the life, then he would blooming well do it.

Luigi and Bowser fought for a bit but suddenly they both rolled off a nearby cliff.

"Luigi!" Mario cried.

Cindy gasped and clutched Ludwig's arm.

Everyone thought they were goners until Luigi's head suddenly appeared. He was clinging onto the edge of the cliff.

Cindy rushed over and helped him up. Mario ran over too and hugged his brother.

"You had me worried for a second," he said.

"There have been enough deaths these past few days," Luigi replied. "I didn't want to add to it."

Junior peered over the edge of the cliff prepared for the worst.

That never came. Junior heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that Bowser was clinging onto the cliffside with his claws.

"It's OK," he said to everyone. "He's alive."

"Can I get a little help already?" Bowser asked.

Mario, Luigi and Cindy looked at each other anxiously. They knew they couldn't let Bowser live, he would ruin everything, but they couldn't just throw him off a cliff...could they?

"Let me handle this," Ludwig said coming over to the cliffside.

Bowser looked up when he heard the voice of his eldest son. "Ludwig?" he said. "Listen son, I know we've had our disagreements-"

"Disagreements?! You tried to kill me!" Ludwig spat.

"I know," Bowser said blushing awkwardly. "But you have to save me...please?"

Ludwig considered. "That depends," he said. "Will you let me and my love be together?" He took of Cindy's hand and flashed her a smile. "Will you end this feud and will you put this ridiculous kidnapping lark behind you?"

Bowser hesitated. "You know I can't do that," he said.

"Then I have no choice." Ludwig dropped Cindy's hand and took hold of his staff in two hands.

Junior's eyes widened with fear. What was he going to do? He started trembling.

Ludwig raised his staff above his head. "Auf Wiedersehen, Father."

He slammed his staff down on Bowser's hands.

Bowser yelled as he plummeted to the ground but before long, the yells stopped as they heard a soft thud and they all knew that they would never see Bowser again.

"PAPA!" Junior wailed. He sprinted to the edge and tried to look down. However, Ludwig didn't want him seeing anything he was going to regret so he pulled him away and held him tightly to his chest, hugging hard.

Junior put up a fight at first, beating at Ludwig's stomach with weak jabs whilst whimpering that he was a horrible, cruel, hateful killer. Eventually, he had to admit defeat and wept bitterly on Ludwig's chest.

"I'm so sorry, Junior," Ludwig said. "I had to do that."

Junior peered up at him with longing eyes. "But _why_, Ludwig?" he wept. "I don't understand!"

"Because I love Cindy," Ludwig replied. "I'd give up anything to be with her, and now I have." He sighed and tenderly wiped away one of Junior's tears. "You'll understand someday," he said.

Man, Ludwig's youngest brother sure was making him feel guilty. What had he done? It had felt like the right thing to do at the time but he was starting to wonder if he should have jumped to such extremes.

"Hey, Ludwig! I never knew you could do that!" Larry exclaimed.

Ludwig gave a start for he had almost forgotten that his other siblings were there.

"Yeah, I never knew you had it in you, music-for-brains," Roy stated. "You're not such a pansy after all."

Ludwig grinned. He may have earned hatred from one of his siblings, but at least he'd gained the respect of the other five. However, he only cared about one person's opinion of him now.

"Cindy?" Ludwig said walking over to her.

"Ludwig! You were so brave back there," Cindy declared, eyes shining.

"So...so you still love me?" Ludwig asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? You're my knight in shining armour," Cindy replied.

"But you don't think I'm a black-hearted murderer?" he asked.

"No," Cindy said without a single hesitation. "You did what you did to save me; I guess you really do love me." She blushed a little as she said this.

Ludwig cuddled Cindy close. "Absolutely," he whispered in her ear. "When I said that I would give up anything for you, Cindy, I meant it."

Mario took a deep breath and approached the couple.

"Ludwig?" he said.

Ludwig released himself from the hug and faced Mario.

"I'm really sorry about your father," Mario said. "And...and your brother."

"Thanks," Ludwig said. "And I'm sorry about _your _brother. I was trying not to betray my family but I realised..." He wound a lock of Cindy's hair around one finger. "...I couldn't betray my heart."

"And...and I'm sorry for exiling you," Mario continued. "It was wrong to do so and now I finally understand that you belong here and you're welcome to stay here for as long as you wish."

All this was too much for Cindy as her eyes brimmed with tears, although she insisted they were tears of joy.

"It's just so wonderful," she said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "After everything we've been through, we've finally got a perfect, happy ending."

**The End**

**Or is it?**

**Actually no!**

**Because I will actually be uploading an epilogue to this story because it wasn't long enough already! (Sarcasm)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, it was a long one but thanks for reading and thanks for sticking it out and as always, please don't sue me for copyright!**

**Goodbye!**


	13. Epilogue

**Warning: if you are easily upset then don't read this next part; it's a bit, well, upsetting.**

**Ludwig**

Hi. It's me again, Ludwig. And I think I'm going crazy.

These past few days have been really tough, we had to leave home. It held too many painful memories, reminding me of what I had done. We moved in with Mario and his lot, my siblings and I, I guess we're part of his lot too now. We were told we could bring some of our things, just a few mind you, I didn't take anything. It all held too many memories of Father, of Morton. I just wanted to leave it all behind, in my past.

But I couldn't. The memories were cursing me and wouldn't leave me alone.

At first it was just a few nightmares. We all had nightmares, all my siblings and I, but mine were more constant. After a few months, even Junior's had stopped but mine kept going. I don't want to describe them, I can't. I'll only start crying.

But one night was different. I had just had another nightmare. I woke up and there was Father.

A ghost.

I screamed my head off and sprinted out of the house and away. Further and further until I reached Father's grave. I wept bitterly until I cried myself to sleep.

It took ages for the others to find me the next morning, and when they did and I told them about the ghost, they got worried and Mario called the doctor.

The doctor said I was suffering from a thing called 'grieving depression' which was perfectly normal in my circumstances and that time was the only real cure.

But as time went by, I didn't get better, I got a lot worse. I started hearing voices and seeing things. I couldn't eat or sleep and at one point, when it got _really_, really bad, I could hear shouting and screaming but it was all inside my head. I felt like the earth was shaking beneath my feet, I kept seeing ghostly images of Father and Morton.

I was sent to hospital. All the doctors thought I was at death's door. My siblings crowded around me, sobbing bitterly but there was only one person I wanted to see and when she came through the door, I knew I had to live for her. Cindy. Oh my darling, beautiful Cindy. I had been through all this hardship for her, done the unspeakable for her and I didn't want to lose her now. I had to keep going, for her sake, for both our sakes. We had both lost both of our parents and I had lost a brother on top of that. But at least we had each other and I wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. I survived, and it was all thanks to her, my darling Cindy.


End file.
